Scott's Past Arrives at Horizon Part 10
by cheesecake
Summary: Um, Samia and Shelby have another confrontation...another flashback


Scott's Past Arrives at Horizon Part 10

__

Summary: Samia has found her way to Scott's solo site after hers flooded. His site just happened to be the first she came across. Shelby is planning to pay Scott a visit as soon as the rain subsides. Samia just told the story of her mother…

Scott and Samia slept close that night. The rain had just stopped and Samia blinked awake in the darkness. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light (or lack of), and she watched Scott breathing deeply as he slept. Samia studied his face, which was nestled only inches away from her own. His brow was furrowed seriously and his full lips were just barely parted… he looked frustrated. Samia had to smile. _That look is so cute. I wonder what he's dreaming about?_

Samia snuggled closer to Scott for warmth and closed her eyes. Almost as if a reflex, Scott's arm reached around Samia's waist as if to welcome her into his embrace. His fingertips rested just barely brushing her back. Soon she was asleep and dreaming…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shelby awoke with a start. She was sitting up in her tent and sweat poured from her face. She'd had the dream again. In her bedroom with Walt…Shelby shuddered at the thought. Her shelter was stuffy, so she unzipped the tent and let the cool night air flow in. _The rain's stopped…_ Shelby pulled on her boots and grabbed a flashlight. _Time to find Scott… _

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*

__

Author's Note: This is Samia's dream. It is also a flashback. It takes place not long after Samia and Scott broke up. His step-mom is already molesting him…he's already been kicked off the football team…

__

The music pounded as the students took the dance floor…

Samia was wearing a dark plum-colored slip dress. Her heels were high and the skirt was short. Her red hair was curled and pulled into a sexy up-do. She danced rhythmically to "2 close" by Next. 

Sean was making his way through the crowd trying desperately to balance the two glasses of punch in his hand. Just as he reached the dancing Samia, Toby, a 300 lb. Linebacker, slapped Sean on the back, giving congratulations for a great play he had made earlier that night. The red punch spilled all over Sean's clean white polo shirt and down his pressed khakis. Samia spun around just in time to see it. Samia started to laugh, but stopped herself once she saw Sean's face.

"Oh, Sean," Samia stifled a giggle. "It's no big deal, really. You can just go home and change."

Sean looked down at the two (now empty) glasses he was holding and let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I guess…" Sean looked up hopefully. "Unless…"

Samia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in confusion. Sean tried to look innocent, but it wasn't working. "Unless you'd rather just go home with me now…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Samia had taken hold of his arm and was pulling him toward the parking lot. "Yeah, let's leave; people are probably on their way to your house by now, anyway."

__

5 minutes later… 

Sean's red BMW pulled in front of his house. His parents were away for the weekend and that meant one thing….PARTY!!!!

When Samia and Sean entered the house, they found most of the football team already there. (They knew where the key was hidden.) The air was filled with smoke; and alcohol was abundant Kid Rock's "Bawitaba" was playing loudly on the huge stereo in the living room. Samia and Sean were each handed a cold beer as they plopped down on the sofa. Samia sipped her Budweiser and took in her surroundings. Toby and three other linemen were in a corner shouting football stories over the music; all were thoroughly drunk. Near the stereo a cheerleader and 2nd string player were dancing closely. Samia rolled her eyes in disgust. _Wendy knows better than to work it with a benchwarmer! I'll have a word with her later… _

In another corner, much to her dismay, was Scott. Samia elbowed Sean. "What's he doing here?" she asked.

Sean was eager to keep Samia happy. "You want me to take care of it?"

In a moment of compassion, Samia shook her head no. "Let him stay, I guess."

Samia watched as Holly, a tall pretty cheerleader made her way over to Scott, who sat alone with a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Holly sat very close to him and started a conversation. He seemed to want to be left alone, but he talked with her anyway. Scott took another puff from his cigarette as Holly inched closer, reaching up to stroke his hair as she whispered softly in his ear. Samia's face burned as she watched Holly take a drag from his cigarette and nod toward the stairs, leading to the bedrooms. Suddenly, and without warning, Scott jumped out of his seat in a rage. "SHUT UP!!! GET THE @#$% AWAY FROM ME!!!" 

__

Someone had shut off the music and everyone was staring…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Samia awoke with a jerk. A drop of rain had dripped in her eye. She was wide awake again. Samia glanced over at Scott, who was still in a deep sleep. He looked much more content. _How does he do it?_ Samia marveled at how he could sleep so soundly on the hard ground with the water dripping in. _He probably sleeps so well because he feels safe….no Elayne to wake him up wanting…_

Samia heard a stick crack outside. Her heart pounded and her mind reeled thinking of what it could be… _Do they have mountain lions up here?…or (gasp) BEARS??? _

Her heart slowed when she saw the brightness of a flashlight coming closer to the tent. A familiar voice whispered in the night. "Scott?"

Samia let out a sigh of both relief and exasperation when she realized who it was. _Shelby!_

Samia pulled on Scott's flannel shirt (it had been laying next to her in case she got cold.) She snatched up her own flashlight and tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Scott. Samia slowly unzipped the tent and stepped outside into the chilling darkness. Shelby light flashed across Samia's face, blinding her.

"_YOU!!!_" Shelby's voice caught Samia off guard. She didn't sound angry…she sounded hurt.

Shelby stepped closer to Samia, but not in attack. "_What_ are you doing here?!…_Why won't you just leave us alone_?" 

Samia tried to look strong, but she knew it wasn't working. All she could do was stare at the ground. Samia thought to herself, _How can she possibly understand? _ Finally she raised her head high and spoke as clearly yet as softly as she could. "I need him," she said simply. "I need him in a way you can't possibly understand…"

Shelby met Samia's disarming gaze with one of her own. They were a lot alike, whether or not they realized it.

Shelby closed her eyes for a moment, deep in thought. When she opened them again, it was obvious she was weakening. "Somehow I seriously doubt that."

Samia suddenly became enraged. "OH, YEAH??!! SO you think you know what it's like to have someone you trust take advantage of you? Do you have ANY IDEA what its like TO HAVE A MAN HOLD YOU DOWN AND…" Samia couldn't take it anymore, as much as she wanted to look tough and not let Shelby see her cry. Samia collapsed onto the ground and sobbed. Shelby approached the miserable girl slowly. Tears of understanding streamed down her face as she sat next to the crumpled figure. She made no attempt to hug the girl or to comfort her. She just looked off into the trees and darkness and said, "Yeah, I do…I know exactly what it feels like." The two girls sat in silence until the cold forced Samia to crawl back into the tent and produce a sleeping bag for them to wrap themselves in as they sat by the fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was just starting to come up and Samia and Shelby had made a fire outside Scott's tent. He was still sleeping, totally oblivious to the night's events…

Shelby had been talking about her step-father. It felt good to talk to another girl about it… a girl who had been through it… Scott understood, too, but still… he was a guy. Somehow it was just different. Samia listened to her quietly, and regretted a lot of the things she had said. Samia looked sorrowfully at Shelby.

"Shelby?…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened…between you and Scott, I mean. I really didn't mean to break you two up. It was just…"

Shelby looked blank. "It was just 'what'?"

Samia's jaw quivered. She managed not to cry. "He's a great friend…he's my rock. Sean left two weeks after Scott did, and I had no one. No one that really liked me anyway. It was like everyone saw my status, not me…ya know?"

Shelby squinted. "Back up, babe. You lost me. Who the freak is Sean?"

__

To be continued… I AM SO SORRY! I will get to the part that I spoiled on the HG MB, but I wanted ya'll to have something to chew on while I work on it. I've been really busy lately! I AM A SENIOR!!! WOOOHOOO!! Please review. Tell me what you think. I really would like to hear your opinions and where would you guys like this story to end?


End file.
